2008 productions
Production / Événements * À partir de mars - Star Trek The Exhibition Tour commence aux USA ---- ;Remasterisation TOS ---- * 1 septembre - Fermeture définitive de Star Trek: The Experience à Las Vegas Canal J diffuse cette année là la série "Star Trek: The Animated Series" du 28 mars au 30 mai Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 28 février - Réédition de "Vulcan's Soul" #3: "Epiphany" * 30 décembre - "Errand of Fury" #3: "Sacrifices of War" de Kevin Ryan TNG ;Pocket Books * 29 juillet - "Greater than the Sum" de Christopher L. Bennett * 30 septembre - "Destiny" #1: "Gods of Night" de David Mack * 28 octobre - "Destiny" #2: "Mere Mortals" de David Mack * 25 novembre - "Destiny" #3: "Lost Souls" de David Mack DS9 ;Pocket Books * Mars - "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #1: "Day of the Vipers" de James Swallow * 29 avril - "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #2: "Night of the Wolves" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * 20 mai - "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #3: "Dawn of the Eagles" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * 24 juin - "Fearful Symmetry" de Olivia Woods ENT * 26 août - "Kobayashi Maru" de Andy Mangels et Michael A. Martin Autres sagas * Octobre - "New Frontier" #13: "Gods Above", en e-roman * Octobre - "New Frontier" #14: "Stone and Anvil", en e-roman * Octobre - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #11: "Wounds", en e-roman comprenant les 7 histoires suivantes: ** #50: "Malefictorum" de Terri Osborne ** #51: "Lost Time" de Ilsa J. Bick ** #52: "Identity Crisis" de John J. Ordover ** #53: "Fables of the Prime Directive" de Cory Rushton ** #54: "Security" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** #55: "Wounds, Book 1" de Ilsa J. Bick ** #56: "Wounds, Book 2" de Ilsa J. Bick * "Klingon Empire" ("IKS Gorkon") #4: "A Burning House" de Keith R.A. DeCandido Comics TOS ; Checker Books * Novembre - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "The Key Collection, volume 6" comprenant: ** "Prince Traitor" ** "Mr. Oracle" ** "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit!" ** "Murder on the Enterprise" ** "A Warp in Space" ** "The Planet of No Life" ** "Destination Annihilation" ** "And a Child Shall Lead Them" ;IDW Publishing * 27 février - "Alien Spotlight" #6 v1: "Romulans (2008)" de John Byrne * Avril - "Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment" de D.C. Fontana et Derek Chester * Mai - "Assignment: Earth" de John Byrne * Juillet - "Mirror Images" de Scott Tipton & David Tipton * Septembre - "Romulans - The Hollow Crown" de John Byrne ;Tokyopop - The Manga * 15 juillet - "Uchu" v3 comprenant les 4 histoires suivantes: ** "Art of War" de Wil Wheaton ** "Bandi" de David Gerrold ** "The Humanitarian" de Luis Reyes ** "Inalienable Rights" de Nathaniel Bowden TNG * 14 janvier - "Intelligence Gathering" #1: "Valued Intelligence" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 13 février - "Intelligence Gathering" #2: "A Matter of Dates" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 26 mars - "Intelligence Gathering" #3: "Chasing Shadows" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 23 avril - "Intelligence Gathering" #4: "Matters of the Mind" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 28 mai - "Intelligence Gathering" #5: "Disgrace" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 21 novembre - "Alien Spotlight" #5 v1: "Borg" de Andrew Steven Harris * Novembre - "The Last Generation" de Andrew Steven Harris Autres sagas ;IDW Publishing * Janvier - "New Frontier": "Turnaround" de Peter David * Septembre - "Star Trek Archives" (reprenant des best of d'autres éditeurs) * "Alien Spotlight, volume 1" contenant: ** "The Gorn" ** "The Vulcans" ** "The Andorians" ** "Orions" ** "Borg" ** "Romulans" Autres publications * Mensuel "Star Trek Magazine" * Jouets Art Asylum, cartes Hallmark, jouets Johnny Lightning * "BFI TV Classics - Star Trek" chez BFI Publishing * "Captain Kirk's Guide to Women" chez Pocket Books Univers des fans right|110px|Memory Alpha * 18 janvier - Lancement de Memory Alpha Japonais * 15 avril - Lancement de Memory Alpha Italien * 1 août - Lancement de Memory Alpha Bulgare thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2007 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2009 productions cs:2008 (produkce) en:2008 (production) it:Produzioni del 2008 nl:2008 producties pt:Produções de 2008 Catégorie:Chronologie de production